Máscaras
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Bien dice que uno no deja de conocer a las personas, que todas utilizan máscaras, ella utilizaba bastante bien la suya.


**Los personajes perteneces a Tite Kubo, la idea es solo mìa.**

Resulta que deseaba participar en el desafio de **"es de fanfics"** al final no lo termine a tiempo y me pase de letras, el limite era de **500 y este tiene 590** ( sin contar los dictamen y comentarios) el tema cliché que me toco era **" Escolar y doble vida"** , asi que realmente no se si esto resulta no ser tan cliché, XD en fin, esto fue lo que salio, gracias por leer ;3

* * *

 **Máscaras**

Era bastante común ver como las estudiantes de diferentes grados y grupos se arremolinaban cerca del campo de futbol, las mujeres no dejaba de gritar como locas, cada vez que el capitán Kuchiki arrebata el balón del futbol al equipo contrario.

Ese hombre era todo un sex symbol, no era de extrañar que recibiera confesiones de amor como de ropa interior, una parte de las chicas deseaba confesar su amor, sin embargo Byakuya por mas dios que fuera, tenía un defecto tal como la bestia de la bella, y eso era que era un completó iceberg, las pobres alumnas que se les acercaba, quedaba congeladas con esa mirada estoica que les daba y si por milagro lograba declararse, era noqueadas con un fuerte y frio no.

Un rechazo de Kuchiki dolía más que un cinco en matemáticas.

— Esa es la tercera vez en la semana, que se te declarara amigo—Kaien Shiba le hizo notar, después de ver como una chica salía corriendo de ahí.

—Deberías preocuparte en no dejar embarazada a ninguna chica, ya de por si es una pena que tus padres te haya tenido, como para que te reproduzca— la respuesta estoica, hizo respinga a Kaien.

—Cualquiera tiene un deslice— se defendió — además, fue negativo— dijo como si fuera un orgullo aquello.

—Pero no será la última vez, no si te acuesta con todo lo que se mueve, a este paso, te quedaras calvo a los veinticinco y padre de cinco hijo.

—Ni dios lo quiera— el chico se persignó, como si aquello fuera solo una mala broma— pero ya enserio amigo, necesitas a alguien que te endulce la frialdad, a este paso por más lindo que seas te quedaras solo como un perro y peor, VIRGEN— recalco esto último, como si fuera una ofensa aquello.

Byakuya ni siquiera gasto su tiempo en responderle.

¿Virgen?, aunque pareciera un dios de olimpo, inalcanzable y carente de sentimientos. Era un hecho innegable que no era virgen, no desde los quince.

—Que extraños verlos por aquí— susurro una voz, sacándolo de su ensoñó, Kaien rápidamente se le acerco a la profesora para saludarla.

—Acabamos de terminar el partido, sin embargo Byakuya olvido su libro— excuso su alumno, Hisana simplemente sonrió.

Kuchiki no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observado, por más que el pusiera ese rostro inexpresivo, la realidad era otra , con solo verla sintió mucho calor, un calor abrazador, recordó su cuerpo desnudo , ella sonriendo, bien dice que uno no deja de conocer a las personas, que todas utilizan máscaras, ella utilizaba bastante bien la suya.

La había conocido cuando tenía quince y ella veintitrés, después de que llegara a su casa, para una asesoría de tesis que su padre daba, no supo cómo fue que ella lo enredo en todo aquello, su padre decía que era una chica bastante callada y tímida.

La realidad era otra.

Quien diría que Hisana Shirayuki era un demonio de la lujuria, ella lo había casado como aun cordero inocente, ella le había enseñado los placeres sexuales, había convertido Byakuya en su propio esclavo sexual.

Lo intrigante del asunto era que a él le gustaba, le encantaba que fuera controladora, amaba escuchar los injurio que decía mientras la perpetraba.

Su relación era más sexual que nada, pero tan placentera como ninguna.

La gente creí que ella le daba clases privada, pero no era exactamente de su materia, ella le enseñaba cosas nuevas y placenteras.

Hisana era la loba con piel de oveja y Byakuya no era realmente un témpano de hielo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas finales** : si , byakuya y Hisana tiene una relación sexual bastante caliente, las cosas que hacen y dicen, son contraste a la apariencia que ellos tienes. Aun esto algo media rara con el desarrollo de esta historia,no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre ellos dos en este tipo de situaciones .

Nos leemos, frany :D


End file.
